fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tropical Charms
Tropical Charms are an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Tropical Charms are a pourable topping unlocked with Connor when the player reaches Rank 19 (Freezeria)/Rank 23 (Freezeria HD)/Rank 40 (Freezeria To Go!). The badge "Breakfast for Dessert" is given when you serve 20 orders with Tropical Charms. In all three games, Connor makes his first appearance as well. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD and Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, Tropical Charms are a holiday-exclusive shaker available during Summer Luau. They are unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Tropical Charms Popcorn is a holiday-exclusive popcorn available during Summer Luau. They are unlocked upon reaching Rank 14, along with Connor. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, '''Tropical Charms '''is a holiday-exclusive mixable/topping available during Summer Luau. They are unlocked on second day of Summer Luau. Customers who order this Freezeria/HD/To Go! * Connor (Unlocked) * Carlo Romano * Clover * Maggie * Mayor Mallow * Nevada * Nick * Papa Louie * Professor Fitz * Vicky * Wendy * Xandra (Closer) Cupcakeria/HD/To Go! * Clover * Hacky Zak * Kahuna * Nevada * Nick * Perri * Utah * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) * Deano (Closer) Donuteria * Clover * Connor * Hacky Zak * Kahuna * Nevada * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Connor (Unlocked) * Alberto * Franco * Nevada * Vincent * LePete (Closer) * Whiff (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! Mixable * Connor * Nevada * Perri * Mousse (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * LePete (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Whippa (Closer) Topping * Connor * Perri * Utah * Whippa (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Chuck * Clover * Connor * Kahuna * LePete * Nevada * Hank (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Trivia * Although Tropical Charms are a type of breakfast cereal, it appears in most of the dessert-themed Gamerias as a pourable topping. * According to his Flipdeck, Connor loves Tropical Charms. * The container used for Tropical Charms vary in the games, as it is in a: ** Scoop bin in Papa's Freezeria. ** Sky blue bucket with a yellow shovel in Papa's Cupcakeria. However, the bucket no longer has a shovel in Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Donuteria. ** Slider bins in Papa's Freezeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Tropical Charms are the Flipline version of Lucky Charms. Poster Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Summer Luau Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Popcorns Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Popcorns Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Shakers